Comme la lumière d'une étoile disparue
by insancity
Summary: Atlantis se meurt, emportant Rodney dans sa chute. Fic très noire. Deathfic, futurfic


**Titre** : Comme la lumière d'une étoile disparue

**Pairing **: McShep (vous pouvez y voir du slash ou de l'amitié)

**Rating** : T

**Résumé :** Atlantis se meurt, emportant Rodney dans sa chute

**Avertissement** : Deathfic, Darkfic

**Notes** : C'est vraiment une fic très différente de « Essaye-moi », aussi bien dans le style que dans le sujet. A l'origine, cela devait être une histoire beaucoup plus longue. J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a plus d'un an, puis c'était tellement déprimant que j'ai fini par abandonner. Je suis retombée dessus y a pas longtemps en travaillant sur le nouveau chapitre de"essaye moi"et j'ai réuni les petits bouts d'histoire que j'avais écrits. Pas mal de choses ne sont pas expliquées ou il y a simplement des indices et c'est à vous de recoller les morceaux ensemble.

Bon courage !

PS : Les passages en italique sont antérieurs au reste de l'histoire.

* * *

**Comme la lumière d'une étoile disparue.**

* * *

21 Décembre 2009. Quelque part dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Des gens pleurent et crient tout autour de lui. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants.

Et il pense : « Respire, respire ! » Un supplication silencieuse faite à ses poumons récalcitrants.

Ses souvenirs sont vagues. Il y a ce bruit intense dont l'écho résonne encore dans ses tympans et la sensation d'être projeté en arrière, comme percuté par un quater back lancé à pleine vitesse, l'air éjecté de ses poumons.

Gisant immobile dans l'herbe humide, le corps engourdi, il fixe le ciel au-dessus de lui. Un ciel bleu, d'un bleu limpide, si parfait qu'il semble se moquer de lui.

Doucement, ses poumons recommencent à collaborer avec le reste de sa personne et alors qu'il accueille avec soulagement l'air dans sa poitrine, il le regrette presque aussitôt quand il reconnaît l'odeur familière- trop familière- du sang et de la chair brûlée.

Il ferme les yeux et essaie de forcer le monde hors de sa tête, mais il y a cette voix qui crie son nom : « Mckay, Mckay ! », d'abord lointaine, puis brusquement proche et insistante. Il garde les yeux fermés et il pense : « Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là ! »

Une main touche son bras, le geste est délicat, presque hésitant, mais même à travers l'épaisseur de son uniforme, il peut en sentir la chaleur intrusive et brûlante sur sa peau et dans ses os.

Il tente d'ouvrir ses yeux, ses paupières font de la résistance et l'effort lui paraît surhumain.

Un visage se dessine au-dessus de lui, ses contours sont flous, néanmoins il sait qu'il devrait reconnaître le regard vert perçant le dévisageant avec inquiétude.

« Debout ! », dit Sheppard.

Non loin de là, arme au poing, couvrant Sheppard agenouillé près de lui, Ronon l'invective sans même se retourner : « Mckay, c'est pas le moment de te mettre au bronzage, alors bouge ton cul de là ! ».

« Allez, debout ! », lui répète Sheppard alors qu'il n'a pas bougé, son corps si lourd, comme victime d'un brusque changement de gravité.

La voix est ferme, le ton glacial et il aurait pu croire que Sheppard en avait sérieusement après lui, si ce n'était sa main encore pressée contre son bras ou la peur s'attardant dans le reflet métallique de ses yeux.

Péniblement, il se laisse remettre debout. Pendant que Sheppard l'inspecte rapidement des pieds à la tête, Ronon lui lance : « Putain, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Quand on te dit de rester à couvert, tu restes à putain de couvert ! »

« Désolé », souffle t-il, à peine un murmure.

Ronon le dévisage un instant, intense et concentré, puis lâche : « J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois désolé ! »

Gardant le silence, Rodney détourne le regard, parce que peut-être bien que Ronon en a sérieusement après lui et peut-être même qu'il a de putains de bonnes raisons pour ça.

* * *

_Ils étaient partis deux semaines et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil pendant quatre jours. Et tout ça pour quoi ? _

_Rodney déposa ou plutôt laissa tomber son matériel sur le sol de la salle de contrôle. Et s'il ne se laissa pas lui-même glisser par terre, c'est parce qu'il doutait d'un jour pouvoir se relever. _

_« Alors ? », demanda Lorne, arrivé au pas de course, les pâles cicatrices qui striaient son visage ressortant sur ses joues rosies par l'effort. _

_« Nous n'avons pas l'E2PZ. Ils n'ont rien voulu entendre », répondit Teyla sur sa droite. _

_Rodney jeta un regard dans sa direction. Sa main effleura la sienne dans un geste de réconfort aussi dérisoire que précieux. _

_Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et il vit la tristesse et le désespoir, calmement énoncés dans la lueur morne de ses yeux et la courbe résignée de ses épaules. _

_Le bandage qu'il avait lui-même posé autour du bras de la jeune femme était rouge de sang, les bords incrustés de la terre maudite de Matalurani. _

_« A l'infirmerie, Teyla ! », ordonna-t-il. _

_Elle obtempéra sans argumenter. _

_« Est-ce qu'il faut commencer l'évacuation ? », le pressa Lorne, tension inscrite dans chaque ligne de son corps. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça à moi? », rétorqua Rodney sans essayer de dissimuler son irritation. _

_Le silence que lui offrit le militaire en retour, mit tous ses sens en alerte, quelque chose dans sa poitrine se resserrant d'une façon douloureuse et familière. _

_« Où est-il ? », demanda Rodney, son ton calme, nullement indicateur du tumulte habitant son esprit. _

_« Nous ne pouvons pas accéder à la salle », répondit Lorne à demi-voix sans rencontrer son regard. _

_« Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez laissé s'asseoir dans cette putain de chaise. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ? » _

_Rodney n'avait pas haussé la voix alors que son corps entier vibrait de colère, son sang battant une cadence effrénée sous sa peau brûlante. _

_Lorne ne s'y trompa pas et recula d'un pas, veillant à garder une distance raisonnable entre eux. _

_Mckay n'était plus le scientifique sans défense qu'il était il y a quelques années et Lorne pouvait difficilement ignorer que depuis un certain temps, il se servait de ses poings avec une pugnacité concourrant celle avec laquelle il maniait les mots. _

_« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix, la moitié du secteur 6 était déjà inondée », se justifia le militaire. _

_Rodney serra les poings, résistant à peine à l'envie d'envoyer un crochet du droit à l'homme lui faisant face ou au mur derrière lui, peu importe, pourvu que la chose qui enserrait son estomac sans merci relâche un peu son étreinte. _

_Au lieu de ça, fatigue reléguée à plus tard, il sortit en trombe de la salle, activant sa radio pour contacter Zelenka. Il se pétrifia soudain, se souvenant que Zelenka, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne répondrait pas à son appel. _

_Nausée au bord des lèvres, Rodney prit une profonde respiration, forçant l'air dans ses poumons. D'une main gourde, il activa à nouveau sa radio et appela Simpson, sa voix tremblante au-delà de tout contrôle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu expliquer ce qu'il voulait, il fut coupé. « Je suis déjà là », dit Simpson, le souffle court. « Cela fait des heures que j'essaie d'ouvrir cette foutue porte, mais il n'y rien à faire. » _

* * *

Des balles sifflent autour d'eux, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Sheppard se baisse, ramasse son P 90 et lui met fermement dans les mains. 

« On bouge de là! », il aboie.

Mckay acquiesce de la tête et le suit en courant. Il enjambe plusieurs corps, amas de chair sans visage, et sent ses doigts se crisper autour de son arme, métal chaud, familier et rassurant. Il continue d'avancer comme sur pilote automatique, les balles fusent, il baisse la tête et plie les genoux, parce c'est ce qu'il est censé faire dans une zone de combat.

Il y a une explosion dans le lointain, de la fumée et encore des cris, Rodney s'arrête sans en avoir donné consciemment l'ordre à son corps et regarde autour de lui.

Perdu.

Soudain quelqu'un l'attrape par la manche de sa veste et le tire brusquement en avant, remettant ainsi son corps - son corps étranger - en marche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ? », lui crie Sheppard, visage crispé.

N'étant pas sûr d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante à sa question, il se tait.

Il continue d'avancer

Ronon, quelques pas devant eux, s'arrête et jette un regard inquiet dans leur direction, grommelant quelque chose que Rodney ne comprend pas.

Sheppard ne lâche plus la manche de son uniforme, le traînant derrière lui, tel un enfant indiscipliné.

Ils arrivent, après ce qui lui semble une éternité, derrière un petit monticule où s'est repliée une dizaine des membres de l'unité dont Lorne a le commandement.

Sheppard rejoint aussitôt Cadman et Eliacheff.

Un genou au sol, P90 à l'épaule, les deux militaires sont occupés à maintenir un feu nourri pour éviter que leur position ne soit reprise.

Lorne fait signe à Mckay de s'asseoir, et bien qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, il comprend qu'il a plutôt intérêt à ne plus se faire remarquer. Alors, il obéit et trouve une place, un peu à l'écart mais toujours à couvert, ou autant à couvert qu'il peut l'être sur cette fichue planète.

Il y a une douleur sourde et lancinante au niveau de ses tempes et il doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir discerner clairement Ronon s'agenouillant près de Lorne.

Rodney cherche un instant Teyla du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent finalement sur le crâne rasé de Ronon et qu'il se souvienne qu'elle n'est pas là, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là.

Il observe Lorne entrain de recharger son arme, ses gestes calmes, d'une précision quasi mécanique, sa maîtrise impassible offrant un contraste presque irréel avec le chaos environnant.

Lorne se penche vers Ronon. Un bref échange s'ensuit.

Il entend vaguement son nom et quelque chose comme « il n'aurait pas dû venir ».

Ronon répond : « Il va où je vais ». Le silence de Lorne ne vaut nullement approbation, il veut plutôt dire que c'est une conversation que Ronon devra encore endurer à l'avenir.

Mckay aurait voulu être désolé pour Ronon, mais il a toujours eu peu d'indulgence pour la stupidité et Dieu sait que cela avait été stupide de sa part de jurer une telle chose à Teyla.

Alors il peut bien être l'ombre de Rodney pour toutes ses vies à venir, il peut bien le surveiller comme le dernier E2PZ dans l'univers.

Mais il ne peut pas le sauver. Car on ne peut pas sauver les gens qui ne veulent pas l'être. Tout le monde sait ça.

Les secondes et les minutes passent au rythme des coups de feu, des cris et des explosions. A court de munition, Sheppard s'arrête de tirer pour prendre une recharge dans sa ceinture. Il se tourne vers lui, Rodney soutient son regard un instant puis baisse la tête, ne supportant pas de voir dans ses yeux la confusion le disputant à l'inquiétude. Quand il lève les yeux à nouveau, il ne le regarde plus.

La chaleur est étouffante. Deux soleils au manteau doré paradent hauts et fiers dans le ciel de PX-522. Les gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front, glissant le long de son visage et allant mourir dans le creux de son cou. Parfaitement immobile, statue humaine indifférente au manège de la vie, Mckay perçoit avec un dédaigneux détachement la pulsation dans son crâne s'accroître et irradier jusqu'à la base de sa colonne vertébrale.

Rodney ne prend pas même la peine de lever la tête lorsqu'il il entend la voix du Colonel Lorne ordonner par radio aux membres de son unité de cesser le feu.

Juste le temps d'une respiration et le militaire est là, chuchotant à son oreille, comme la plus belle des promesses : « Je peux faire ça pour vous, Mckay. Je peux vous tirer une balle dans la tête si vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez. »

Rodney ferme les yeux et soupire. Peut-être de soulagement.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est comme ça, dans cet état quasi catatonique, quand il se rend compte que Sheppard est assis à ses côtés, une trousse de secours ouverte sur ses genoux. Autour d'eux, la fumée des explosions enveloppe toute chose d'un linceul gris et sinistre, rendant le paysage plus conforme à la désolation du monde. D'une voix douce presque irréelle, peut-être parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la sienne, Sheppard prononce son nom.

Rodney lève lentement ses yeux vers lui.

Il y a un sourire sur le visage de l'homme qui le regarde, un visage qui raconte une longue histoire qui n'est pas non plus vraiment la sienne. Les égratignures sur son front, l'hématome sur sa pommette, les cernes noires en dessous de ses yeux, des paragraphes et des chapitres d'une histoire qui a mal tourné. L'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Des mots écrits sur un même livre mais par une main différente.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demande Sheppard d'un ton neutre.

« Je ne sais pas … ». Sa voix est hésitante et son regard bleu perdu quelque part où les ombres dansent encore bien après que le jour ne se soit levé. Et il ajoute, sa voix, presque un murmure : « Je crois que je voulais juste essayer de leur parler, de leur faire comprendre que …»

« On leur avait déjà parlé et plus d'une fois. », l'interrompt Sheppard d'un ton ferme, mais sans hostilité. « Tu savais que rien de ce que tu aurais pu leur dire n'aurait changé quoique ce soit ! »

Sheppard le regarde, yeux vert-noisette à la fois patients et inquisiteurs, fixés sur lui, attendant une explication, attendant d'être rassuré, mais il n'a rien à dire, en tout cas rien de rassurant. Il n'a pas d'explication rationnelle à pourquoi, il s'est soudain levé et a couru au milieu des balles, vers des gens qui ne voulaient rien d'autre que de les voir morts. Un fait pour lequel il ne pouvait leur tenir rigueur, car après tout, ils étaient là pour leur prendre quelque chose qui leur appartenait.

Sheppard baisse la tête pour observer le contenu de la trousse de secours. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son front.

Instinctivement, Rodney tend la main et écarte la mèche rebelle, ses doigts rugueux s'attardant un instant sur la peau tiède et douce de son visage.

Le geste fait sourire Sheppard, d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, tristes et mélancoliques.

_

* * *

_

_Rodney posa une main fébrile sur la paroi froide, ressentant avec une acuité terrifiante les efforts aussi désespérés que futiles de la Cité pour se raccrocher à une vie qui lui était arrachée morceau après morceau, rêve d'immortalité oubliée pour juste quelques jours de répit encore avant l'abîme du néant._

_Mais bien qu'agonisante, Atlantis était là, il pouvait la percevoir, vibrante et fragile, attentive à ses protégés comme un devoir auquel elle ne pouvait ni ne vouait se dérober. _

_Rodney se concentra un instant, une prière sur ses lèvres : « John, John, John » et Atlantis ouvrit la porte pour lui. _

_Rodney s'avança, ses jambes le supportant avec difficulté. _

_« Non, pas ça, s'il vous plaît pas ça… » Rodney approcha sa main, corps et coeur engourdis, et lorsque le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec la peau opaline et glaciale de Sheppard, allongé immobile, sur la chaise de commande, il y eut quelque chose à l'intérieur de Rodney qui se cassa. Il aurait même juré en avoir entendu le bruit. _

_Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba, sol dur et glacé sous ses genoux, sa main s'attardant encore sur le corps inerte de Sheppard. _

_Il était là depuis un long moment, le temps devenu insignifiant, quand soudain, il sentit un mouvement au-dessus de lui. _

_Il leva la tête et il vit des yeux aux reflets d'émeraude fixés sur lui. _

_« John ? », murmura-t-il avec révérence. _

_« Non, il n'est plus là, mais je me souviens de toi ... », répondit l'homme avec la voix de Sheppard, avec le corps de Sheppard. _

_« Atlantis ? » demanda Rodney dans un souffle qu'il aurait souhaité être le dernier. _

_Sheppard hocha la tête et sourit. _

_« Tu es triste, » lui dit le simulacre de Sheppard, touchant son visage de la paume tiède de sa main, le fixant d'un air curieux et concerné. _

_Rodney resta muet et baissa la tête, larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. _

_« Tu peux faire comme si j'étais lui si tu préfères », lui proposa Atlantis. _

* * *

Rodney regarde devant lui. La fumée se dissipe paresseusement, laissant place à un paysage quasi lunaire, terre brûlée s'étendant à perte de vue. 

Combien de temps encore avant que la vie n'y revienne, herbes sauvages recouvrant la terre nourricière d'un tapis vert, fleurs aux pétales plus lumineuses que les jours d'été, arbres majestueux offrant ombrage et oxygène …

Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure en signe de concentration, Sheppard désinfecte une coupure sur la joue de Rodney, appliquant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur sa pommette, précis et délicat comme s'il prenait soin de la chose la plus précieuse et parfaite qui soit. Avec son autre main, Sheppard tient le visage de Rodney, son pouce traçant un cercle invisible sur sa tempe.

« Je me souviens de nous », chuchote-t-il d'une voix si basse que ses mots semblent emportés par le vent.

Rodney a un mouvement de recul, presque imperceptible.

Sheppard retire sa main aussitôt.

Il regarde Rodney un long moment avec quelque chose comme de la résignation dans les yeux, puis il détourne la tête et dit : « Je suis désolé », et si les mots « de ne pas être lui » ne sont pas prononcés, ils sont pourtant là, présents entre eux, plus lourds que le poids de tous les regrets du monde.

Rodney répond : « Je sais ».

**Fin **


End file.
